125044-honestly-returning-player-game-seems-dead-hoping-community-helps
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Just going by what I see here on the forums which is exactly what I said ^.^ , I personally play on Warhound. :) | |} ---- Really it's just a sign that they should be temporarily closed. You gotta wonder how many people come back and see the situation this guy did but don't bother to make a post on the forums and just leave instead. The very few people who would be offended by the temporary closing of Warhound are not enough of a factor not to close it. We're losing potential players because of this. Plus, if the PVP servers were closed for a while, maybe guilds would actually move back to them when they opened again (after the population rises, which it hopefully will in the next few months). | |} ---- ---- ---- Well you should move to the PvE server. The pvp isn't that good atm but it's not dead for sure.. There are pvp guilds also, that you and your friend should consider joining. As for the F2P, you can find tons of threads explaining why a F2P model would destroy wildstar. If you need help finding a pvp guild feel free to send me a message, so I can guide you :) I am sure you and your friend will be surprised when you find out how many things got improved till now ;) | |} ---- ---- Hardly "sad" ... more like "just being realistic." But yeah, Carbine, please shutter the PVP servers, even temporarily. I can only image the number of folks who DON'T come to the forums and ask, and just assume the whole game is dead. | |} ---- ---- I'd rather see them add a B2P w/sub model but that would probably take a lot more than turning off the PVP server haha. | |} ---- Welcome back! :) Happy to see another returning player. On Entity the community is awesome. Exile side has more players, but the Dominion side is growing. My advice is to play what faction interests you more. Play the game how you want that makes you the most happy. If you go Exile, you can add me to your friends list (names in signature), if you have questions or need help with anything, or want to join our guild. Also, /chjoin LFG, which is our global channel for everything, including questions. If you go Dominion, look up Old Timers Guild. They do have a post in the Guild Recruitment forums. They are new/returning player friendly and a great group of people. Also, /chjoin EntityLFM and /chjoin Entitychat, which are their global channels. Again, welcome back! I hope all your adventures are filled with fun and happiness!! P.S. It's a sad day when a "Hey, I'm coming back. Tell me about the servers." type of thread gets turned into a 'this game has to go f2p/b2p' type of thread. Please, stop with trying to turn every thread into this type! Keep those conversations in the threads that already exist. | |} ---- ---- ----